


triumvirates

by sweetwatersong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Drabble Sequence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetwatersong/pseuds/sweetwatersong
Summary: A glimpse at the Avengers, in a world where machines fight monsters and hurricanes.





	triumvirates

_Where are we going?_ Bucky’s ghost whispers, a cool breath that's familiar against his ear. But Tony is glowing in the harness next to him with a presence that is brilliant and pulsing, a live wire running into his veins, up through his heart. Steve closes his eyes and takes that first step forward as their Jaegar shudders around them, an answer in and of itself.

_The future._

-

Laura breathes. Natasha breathes. Between them lies a fighter with a crooked grin and bandaged hands, often battered and bruised but against all odds never defeated by life’s trials. Undisturbed by the rattles and alarms of the Shatterdome as a Jaegar deploys, the hum of their ghost Drift tells both pilots that Clint won’t stay beaten down this time either.

The monitor beeps. Laura breathes, Natasha breathes, and on the medbay bed the machines breathe for Clint as well.

-

The crash of the Jaegar into the sea is indistinguishable from the roar of the waves against the rocks. Amidst the salt spray Thor watches it forge ahead while lines of Jane’s Pons coding brush idly up against the feel of cold metal, his own calloused hands. Only when it has vanished from sight does engineer finally nod.

“We must prepare for their return,” he tells Bruce, meeting the scientist’s sharp gaze through glasses fogged with spray. From across the bays and work stations Jane’s confidence echoes his: _Our work will hold them together._

They head into the safety of the Shatterdome and begin to keep the long watch until their Jaeger can come home.


End file.
